


Three Words

by FlowerGrownWild



Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feelings, Gen, John Watson - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, doctor who - Freeform, ginger on the phone in scandal, objects - Freeform, persons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-18
Updated: 2012-05-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerGrownWild/pseuds/FlowerGrownWild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some small oneshot fics inspired by words given to me by my followers on tumblr. I asked them to give me three words - a thing, a feeling and a person. </p><p>The first three words:<br/>Book, amusement, Sherlock</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winnie the Pooh

**Author's Note:**

> So, I gave my self a challenge on tumblr. I asked people to give me three words - a thing, a feeling and a person, and from those words I'll write an one-shot. 
> 
> I don't own the fandoms, I only own the stories.

“Hi John. Don’t bother disturbing me tonight, I’ll need some time alone.” He said in those few seconds it took him to rush trough the living room and into his bedroom. He left John sitting in his chair with a confused look on his face. 

Once he was in his room he locked the door behind him, and climbed into his bed. He pulled a book out from his coat, and opened it. He looked at the door to make sure it was locked before he began reading. He feared that John would catch him reading a novel as this one. But the secret was: Sherlock did find the books of Winnie the Pooh amusing. Once he discovered that each character was build over a mental disease he had started collecting the books, and reading them in silence. He did love a good fairytale now and then. 

And so, Sherlock buried himself into the book of Winnie the Pooh.

“Sherlock, you’ve been in there, giggling for hours. What are you doing that keeps you so amused?” John knocked on the door, and made him look up from the book. He had read every single Pooh book he owned, and they were all lying around him.  
“Nothing. Nothing keeps me amused. Leave me.” He said a bit to quickly, and then he returned to his book. He kept reading until the daylight broke through the curtains and John broke through the door.

“Sherlock! Stop giggling you keep me…” he stopped as he noticed the books. A smile appeared on his face.  
“Don’t say anything!” Sherlock said. “But I find these books amusing. They’re quite interesting. “ Sherlock said, almost blushing.  
“Let me tell you something. I like them too.” 

And so, Sherlock and John spend an entire day re-reading the books of Winnie the Pooh.


	2. Bloody Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has lost his car keys, and is not happy about it.
> 
> Words:  
> Car key, frustration, John

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I gave my self a challenge on tumblr. I asked people to give me three words - a thing, a feeling and a person, and from those words I'll write an one-shot.
> 
> I don't own the fandoms, I only own the stories.

“Bloody hell, stupid car key.” John mumbled to himself as he turned the drawer upside down. His car key was gone, and he really needed it if he wanted to make it to his date. He ran his fingers through his hair and made a sigh filled with frustration. He hated when he lost his keys… He began turning every drawer upside down, and emptied every trashcan. He even looked in his dirty clothes, in the fridge and in his shoes. But he just couldn’t find his car keys. 

“For fuck’s sake!” he said out loud as he was looking under the sofa. He only found an empty pizza box under there. Just as he sat back up he knocked his head on the table.   
“Fucking, stupid, son of a…” he said, but stopped as a picture appeared in his mind. His keys, in his car, on the street, in the middle of London.   
“Fuck!” he yelled as he flew to the door just in time to see some bloke driving away in his car.   
“Great John. Really, really great you big idiot.” He said with frustration in his voice. “You bloody idiot..”


End file.
